se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hosni Mubarak/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Mao Zedong.jpg| April 1976, Chairman Mao Zedong with Egyptian Vice President Mohamed Hosni Mubarak. Photo: Embassy of the People's Republic of China in the Arab Republic of Egypt Hosni Mubarak - Li Xiannian.jpg| March 1986, Egyptian President Mohamed Hosni Mubarak Holds Ceremony for the Visiting Chinese President Li Xiannian. Photo: Embassy of the People's Republic of China in the Arab Republic of Egypt Deng Xiaoping - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| May 13th, 1990, Chinese Leader Deng Xiaoping with Egyptian President Mohamed Hosni Mubarak. Photo: Embassy of the People's Republic of China in the Arab Republic of Egypt Yang Shangkun - Sin imagen.jpg| From December 18 to 23, 1989, Chinese President Yang Shangkun visited Egypt. President Yang held a talk with President Hosni Mubarak and met Prime Minister Sidki, Speaker of the People's Assembly El-Mahgob, Chairman of the Shura Council Mustafa Helmy. Embassy of the People's Republic of China in the Arab Republic of Egypt Hosni Mubarak - Jiang Zemin.jpg| April 5th, 1999, Chinese President Jiang Zemin with Egyptian President Mohamed Hosni Mubarak. Photo: Embassy of the People's Republic of China in the Arab Republic of Egypt Hosni Mubarak - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) holds a welcoming ceremony for Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, Nov. 7, 2006. Hosni Mubarak attended the Beijing Summit of the Forum on China-Africa Cooperation (FOCAC) Nov. 4-5, and started a state visit to China on Nov. 7. People's Daily Online Corea del Norte * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Kim Il-sung.jpg| President Hosni Mubarak meeting with Kim Il Sung sometime in the 1980s. Mubarak traveled to Pyongyang at least three times, including in 1980, 1983 and 1990. Photo Credit: KCNA Japón * Ver Hirohito - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Emperor Hirohito (1R), Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (C) and his wife Suzanne attend the welcome ceremony at the state guest house on April 6, 1983 in Tokyo, Japan. Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (L) is welcomed by Japan's Emperor Akihito (R) as he arrives at the Imperial Palace 12 April 1999. Mubarak, accompanied by his wife, Suzanne (C) and Egypitan political and business leaders, is here on a three-day visit. (ELECTRONIC IMAGE) AFP PHOTO/Toshifumi KITAMURA Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu shakes hands with Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak at Mubarak's official residence on October 2, 1990 in Cairo, Egypt. Tomiichi Murayama - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Tomiichi Murayama shake hands prior to their meeting at the Akasaka State Guest House on March 15, 1995 in Tokyo, Japan. Hosni Mubarak - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| Mubarak and Hashimoto on bridge. AP Archive Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (L) shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi at the start of a meeting prior to a luncheon hosted by Obuchi at the premier's official residence in Tokyo 12 April 1999. Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi and Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak talk during their meeting at the President's Palace on May 24, 2003 in Cairo, Egypt. Yasuo Fukuda - Sin imagen.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (L) talks to Egypt's President Hosni Mubarak during their Hosni Mubarak - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Abe and Pres. Mubarak Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Suharto.jpg| Egypt - Suharto meets Mubarak. AP Archive Asia del Sur India * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Indira Gandhi.jpg| MAR 7,1983: He met then Prime Minister Indira Gandhi in 1983 for the Non-Aligned Movement summit. IT Hosni Mubarak - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| PD:BK/June, 1985, M32RG(AB)/A63(15)The Prime Minister Shri Rajiv Gandhi with the President of Egypt Mr. Hosni Mubarak at Kubbah Palace Cairo on June 5, 1985. Photo: photodivision.gov.in Inder Kumar Gujral - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (R) shakes hands with Indian Prime Minister Inder Kumar Gujral Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Atal Bihari Vajpayee with former Egyptian leader Hosni Mubarak. India Today Hosni Mubarak - Manmohan Singh.jpg| NEW CHAPTER: Prime Minister Manmohan Singh with Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak in New Delhi on Tuesday. | Photo Credit: — PHOTO: PTI/Subhav Shukla Irán * Ver Ali Khamenei - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (R) meets Ali Akbr Nataq Nuri (C), senior advisor to Iranian Supreme Leader Seyyed Ali Khamenei, in Cairo 31 January 2008. Ali Khamenei - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (R) meets Ali Akbr Nataq Nuri (C), senior advisor to Iranian Supreme Leader Seyyed Ali Khamenei, in Cairo 31 January 2008. Hosni Mubarak - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Mubarak to get formal invitation to Tehran summit. middle-east-online.com Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Menachem Begin.jpg| President Sadat gestures as he speaks during Press conference with Israeli Prime Minister Menachem Begin, as Egytian VP Hosni Mubarak (R) looks on. Photo: Bill Foley Hosni Mubarak - Isaac Rabin.jpg| The late Israeli prime minister Yitzhak Rabin together with the Egyptian president Hosni Mubarak in the president's palace in Alexandria, Egypt. September 19, 1993. Photo by Yossi Zamir/Flash90 Hosni Mubarak - Shimon Peres.jpg| El presidente israelí Shimon Peres (I) saluda a su homólogo egipcio Hosni Mubarak tras una conferencia de prensa conjunta en el balneario sobre el Mar Rojo de Charm el-Cheij, el 23 de octubre de 2008. El presidente israelí Shimon Peres (I) saluda a su homólogo egipcio Hosni Mubarak | AFP Ehud Barak - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Israeli Minister of Defence Ehud Barak (L) shakes hands with Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak in Sharm El-Sheikh December 26, 2007. REUTERS/Nasser Nuri Ariel Sharon - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Prime minister Ariel Sharon, left, and Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak shake hands during a meeting at the Red Sea resort of Sharm el-Sheik, Egypt, Tuesday Feb. 8, 2005. (photo credit: AP Photo/Avi Ohayon/Government Press Office) Ehud Olmert - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Ehud Olmert (I) y Hosni Mubarak | (AFP) Benjamin Netanyahu - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu and Egyptian president Hosni Mubarak meet in Cairo, July 2010 (Moshe Milner/Government Press Office/Flash90) Palestina * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Yasser Arafat.jpg| FILE - In a Jan. 27, 1987 file photo, Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak, left, speaks with Palestine Liberation Organization leader Yasser Arafat in Kuwait at the sidelines of the 5th Islamic Summit. (AP Photo/File) Hosni Mubarak - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Mahmoud Abbas and Hosni Mubarak in Cairon, Nov. 21, 2010.Reuters Siria * Ver Hafez al-Assad - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| لرئيس المصري يقول إن علاقته بالأسد تمتد إلى أيام الوحدة. BBC Bashar al-Assad - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| This picture, released by the official Syrian news agency SANA, shows Syrian President Bashar al-Assad (R) talking to his Egyptian counterpart Hosni Mubarak (L) following a 2003 meeting in Damascus. Turquía * Ver Turgut Özal - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Hosni Mubarak (R) mtg. w. Turkish PM Turgut Ozal at Kubba Palace, talking over latest in gulf crisis. Hosni Mubarak - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| FILE - In this July 11, 1996, file photo, Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak, left, shakes hands with his Turkish counterpart Suleyman Demirel during a welcoming ceremony for Mubarak in Ankara, Turkey. (AP Photo/Burhan Ozbilici, File) Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (R) and his Turkish counterpart Ahmet Necdet Sezer shake hands in front of the Presidency residence minutes before their bilateral meeting 11 February 2004 in Ankara. Abdullah Gül - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Turkish and Egyptian Presidents Voice Solidarity on Palestine Issue. The Islamic Post Hosni Mubarak - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| File photo of Turkey's Prime Minister Tayyip Erdogan (L) and Egypt's President Hosni Mubarak as they pose before a meeting in Istanbul February 11, 2009. REUTERS/Ibrahim Usta/Pool/Files Fuentes Categoría:Hosni Mubarak